Louca obsessão
by Raayy
Summary: Não era uma admiração normal. Era uma obsessão. Obsessão doentia, e Louca. Louca como ambos. - BBxMello, yaoi crack - PRESENTE PARA LADY MURDER


_Louca obsessão  
Death Note Fanfiction por Raayy_

**Death Note não me pertence**. E vocês sabem disso.

**Fanfic não betada e escrita enquanto eu estou sem word**. Qualquer coisa muito grave, não me matem :'D Apenas apontem e eventualmente eu corrijo.

**Fanfic de presente MUITO atrasado para a Téh**, vulgo Lady Murder. Te amo, marida s2

**BBxMello**, yaoi e eventual lime. Crack pairing, mas eu não me importo. É sexy 8D

* * *

L. Uma _L_etra. Um símbo_L_o. Um ído_L_o.

A Wammy's House foi criada com o objetivo de reunir crianças - orfãos - candidatos a sucessores de L, então era natural que todos admirassem L. Era sua meta. Porém, dois orfãos guardavam uma admiração mais que obsessiva por L. _Doentia._

BB e Mello.

B era a segunda letra do alfabeto.

Mello era _**o**_ segundo.

Foi em uma segunda feira que eles se conheceram, embora ao acaso (ou não?), na vinda de Mello para o orfanato.

Ele tinha pouco mais que oito anos, enquanto BB já era um adolescente.

Oito é _duas_ vezes quatro. Quatro de _B_eyond _B_irthday. _B+B - 2+2. _

Eles não sabiam ainda, mas iriam descobrir em pouco tempo, que morreriam pelo mesmo motivo.

_Obsessão._

Obsessão louca, doentia e fata_L_.

**#**

"L..."

Eles precisavam reprimir deus desejos. Suas obsessões, loucuras, luxúrias.

Mello não passava muito de uma criança, BB não era um adulto també dos dois se obrigava aquilo, os seus desejos os obrigavam.

Mello precisava _sentir_ L.

BB precisava _ser _L.

Era perfeito.

"Me_L_lo..."

Era assim que tinha que ser.

**#**

BB fugiu do orfanato para tentar tomar o posto de L. Mello não se importou, embora com o tempo, foi sentindo necessidade de algo que suprimisse a falta dele.

Algo que suprimisse sua insanidade.

_Crack crack crack._

Descobrira o vício do choco_L_ate.

**#**

Quando BB fora pego e preso, Mello fora visitá-lo.

"Conseguiu o que queria, B?"

".... No."

Não era L. Era N.

Maldito _N_.

"I feel so... _L_onely, here."¹

Fora tudo que precisava ter dito. Fora a palavra chave.

Era L. Não N, mas L.

Mesmo atráves das grades, Mello o beijou e ambos puxaram um ao outro com força através do metal. Precisavam do toque. Daquele pingo de fingimento de sanidade.

Ninguém teve coragem de pará-los ali. _N_inguém.

**#**

Pouco depois, BB morrera. Ninguém soube dizer o por que.

Morte. Autópsia: Ataque cardíaco de causa desconhecida.

Causa: ?

Mello sabia a causa.

Era obsessão. Que o levara a matar 3 pessoas e ser condenado por Kira.

B não era L. Não era exatamente o que ele queria, mas não deixou de sentir uma sensação engraçada quando recebeu a notícia.

Anos depois chamaria de saudade.

**#**

L morrera por Kira, assim como B.

K não é L. Não é B. É pior até do que N.

Foi com ódio-quase desespero que correra dali.

Não iria ficar esperando nada nem a ninguém para por as mãos em Kira.

Queria, _precisava_, matá-lo com suas próprias mãos. Dane-se a justiça. Ele não era justo. L, quem ele não era L.

Ele era Mel_L_o e ele se vingaria do jeito dele.

**#**

O defeito de Mello fora não notar o quanto parecido com B ele era.

Mesma obsessão. Ambos segundos. Fugiram do mesmo orfanato, mataram pelos seus objetivos.

Ele não notou que no final, terminaria como B.

Morte. Autópsia: Ataque cardíaco, seguida de inflamamento do corpo inteiro.

Causa: Obsessão.

_Louca obsessão._

_

* * *

_

_¹- _Tradução: "Eu me sinto tão.... Só, aqui." Tinha que usar em inglês por causa do L, mals. Mas como a Wammy's House era na Inglaterra, era de se esperar que eles soubessem inglês de qualquer forma.

* * *

**N/A:**

CARALHO EU TERMINEI ISSO, NEM ACREDITO! Enrolo nisso a meeeeeses, cara. Quase 4 meses. Puta merda, me amo :'D

Enfim, espero que você goste, Téh. Por que deu trabalho para fazer o plot. Na verdade, a maior parte eu baixei o santo agora e escrevi. Espero que consiga fazer isso com a fic da Jana também, que é a última pendente. 8D

Sinto falta de vocês, minhas killers ;-;

É, deu, estou indo dormir que daqui a pouco são 4 da manhã e eu não estou mais tão produtiva assim 8D; Fui.

**Ray fica feliz com reviews, mas escreva ALGUMA COISA ALÉM DE QUE GOSTOU, POMBAS**. Eu entendo que você gostou só com um favorite, reviews não é pra isso. Enfim fui.


End file.
